Five
“''I don’t care for you, I don’t care for your kind. You control your impulses, your natural inclinations. All your life, you bottle it up, and then one day you just snap, let it out, and the people around you are forced to deal with it. Well, here, no one knows any restraint, and you see humans at their worst because here they can be, without judgement, and you think we’re disgusting, that we’re depraved, but in the end, we’re the same, we’re the same, we’re the same-do you hear me, you fucking-?” — Five to Roman in Chapter 9: Five (Gallows Humor) Five, otherwise known as Number Five, is a Haint in the Mausoleum. Background Five lived with her mother and it is implied that they were poor. They lived in a safe urban community in the city. Five was a dancer and cheerleader and usually walked home in her blue cheerleader uniform. Her mother attended all of her recitals, musicals, games, and cheered at her cheerleading competitions.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Shock Values ''Chapter 45 Five was going to a Halloween party back when she was still in high school. Before she could make it to the Halloween party, Five was kidnapped by a man who would later murder her. The man wanted Five to accept him and eventually become his wife and give him anything he would want.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Roman’s Numeral ''Chapter 101 '' Appearance Five is a young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. She is described and called gorgeous by other characters. Her face is described as sharp and haughty, her lips are cracked and scarred. Five is of medium height and has an average build.Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 9 Personality Five is a lively Revenant who does not fear pain or death. She enjoys fighting and acts on impulse. Five equates the feeling of “living” with pain and pleasure.Character Focus: Inmate Five Five is shown to be incredibly obsessive over Ten, going as far as to attack Seven when she saw her touching Ten.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 33 Five is shown to enjoy violence and gore. She lives near the main entrance of the Gallows for the purpose of hearing the other inmates scream as she falls asleep.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Roman’s Numeral ''Chapter 12 '' She also tells Roman in her interview that she has homicidal thoughts every day. Five prefers physical stimulation over mental foreplay, which is why she finds herself saying Ten is “the one.” Five fell in love with the vision of Ten’s Pulse tearing people apart and with the sound of his manic laughter.Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 49 Five is shown to greatly enjoy sex and killing. Her sexual encounters are described as being rough, at times even ending in death when the other person does not “get her off.” Five likes Two because whether he fights or has sex, he is ruthless and strong like her. Five shares a cordial relationship with Two that is described as “distant and shallow.” Five is known to have erratic behavior. Seven describes her as a strange person, noting that she is withdrawn and cold at times, and with hot and tempestuous temper at others.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 50 Five usually attends Haint meetings out of boredom but does not participate in its discussions. Five usually makes “creepy” comments and “disturbing” threats. Five still holds a small amount of humanity within her. She misses Nine when she finds out that he died, helps Seven from being killed by Eight, and helps Ten carry Seven’s body outside to be buried. Five believes that lazy men like Nine are safe and predictable. She respected and preferred Nine always being there for her rather than him not helping or hurting her. Five is rubs her hands together as a nervous habit she had when she was alive.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 35 Pulse Five’s Pulse allows her to use her hair to cut and slice. Using her Pulse turns her hair ginger and extends its length. When used, her Pulse emits bursts of orange light''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 31 and her hair glows orange. Her Pulse’s lashes are capable of leaving deep gashes on someone’s skin. Her hair will also float around her head when in use. Five compares this to Medusa’s hair.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Shock Values ''Chapter 47 When her Pulse is no longer in use, any excess hair falls to the ground and dissolves into liquid auburn. Five’s Pulse can only useless scrape against Seven’s Pulse. Five’s Pulse can easily cut Eight’s Pulse into tiny slivers. Five can also pull daggers from her Pulse to throw. Five’s Pulse barrier appears similar to a tornado and has slicing winds that are impossible to avoid. In the ''Mausoleum notes on containment, ''Five’s Pulse is described as highly versatile, mobile, and extremely unpredictable. Death While it is unclear of Five’s exact manner of death, it is known that it was quick and more than likely involved choking as the man commented that “the blood trickling down her naked skull makes it difficult to hold onto her.” Prior to her death, the man ripped off Five’s hair, which left her skull bleeding. Battles Five vs. Seven vs. Ten: Inconclusive Five vs. Six: Interrupted Trivia * Five has been in the Mausoleum for five years. * Five called Roman cute but “in a nerdy way.” * Five is able to vanish and does so in a flash of orange light. * One time while Five and Two were having sex, it is implied that Five injured Two, prompting him to say that he would “regrow it.” * Five is shorter than Seven. * According to Marco, Five thinks love is sex.''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Shock Values ''Chapter 46 '' * Five is not officially a code silver because her status gets revoked often.Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 14 '' * Five was nicknamed “Beautiful Lady” in chapter 42 of Shock Values. * Five hears the voice of the man who murdered her in her head. * Five does not like her name and claims that she will probably change it.Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Roman's Numeral ''Chapter 71 '' Quotes * (To Roman) “''We all want things we can’t have, things we feel we deserve. We all feel like we’re good people, good people deserve all good things right, everything they want? But you learn from the start, don’t you, that you don’t'' get everything you want? Even you with all of your privilege, even you know, not everything is yours. But what makes us all very different is how we respond to that understanding. You’ve lived your life like that, haven’t you? Even with privilege, you still manage to be what you believe is a good person. Refusing drugs, alcohol, loose women, never lying, never stealing, doing everything they tell you to, and never the things they say are wrong? But here. This place. Here is where you don’t have to.” * (To Roman) “''All I want is a good fuck and a good fight, all I want is to tear a man to shreds, for a man to tear me to shreds, I want'' him'', do you understand, Roman Sheer?'' What was he like? Would he bash my skull in, would he shatter my spine, how would he do it? Would he do it slow and painful or fast and earthshaking, oh tell me, tell me, I-” * (To Ten) “''You’ll do me, right? You’ll kill me, someday, slowly, painfully, tear my chest open and fiddle around with what you find, right? Tell me, what’s your favorite part of a kill, is it the red, is it the black, is it the'' white-?” * (To Nine) “''I won’t let him kill me, per se, but I won’t kill'' him if he puts up a good fight. Besides, if he’s as crazy as you say, then this won’t even be an issue, he’ll put up more than just a good fight, he might actually, you know, get the job done…” * (To Seven) “''I… is it normal to… miss someone…when they’re gone… even if they don’t… didn’t do anything for you?” * (To Ten) “''She never did get to pay me back. I knew she wouldn’t. She’ll owe me two by the time we meet again. I hope we do, anyway. I didn’t know her, but…. I would’ve liked to know her.”''Memoirs of the Mausoleum: Gallows Humor ''Chapter 77 References Category:Characters Category:Revenants Category:Female